Conventional processes for fabricating high strength magnets entail sintering selected aligned powder compositions at high temperatures. A high temperature solutionizing treatment is then performed, followed by rapid cooling to room temperature. The solutionized composition is then aged at an elevated temperature, which is lower than the solutionizing temperature, prior to slow cooling to an intermediate temperature and then further cooled to room temperature and magnetized. Using the conventional process, a 33-MGOe maximum energy product magnet has been produced from Sm (Cu, Fe, Zr, Co).sub.z (z=6.8 to 7.7) type compositions. However, there are disadvantages associated with the conventional fabricating process. To reduce oxygen contamination, sintering is preferably performed in an atmosphere of argon. During the sintering process, large grain growth occurs and argon is trapped within pores in the magnet. This is expected to negatively impact the mechanical strength of the magnet. In addition, the production of radial ring rare earth transition metal magnets has not been successful when fabricating processes which include a sintering procedure are utilized. Full circle radial ring magnets, however, are extremely useful in a variety of applications.